KEEP MOVING
by Angelbetu
Summary: Our duty is to fight back...we can't stop at one point...either its war or personal life...*Duo story* Plz have a look on last chapter's note...Thanku
1. Chapter 1

**Heya…exams over…tadaa**

 **So I am back here…with a request story..**

 **Haan already ek story pending hai I know…kal uska bhi update aa jaega…nahi kar payi update…The sudden departure of my life my CID has left me devastated..kuch nahi likh paayi…sorry frnds khair…**

 **Plot Idea by DUOSUN…thanks for choosing me dear…so great of u…**

 **A complete non-investigative story…hope u all will like it..**

 **So here we go….jhoooooooooo  
**

 **Happy belated DIWALI to all….**

* * *

 **KEEP MOVING**

* * *

A peaceful morning where a person can be seen sitting in the lounge of a beautiful house enjoying his tea while reading newspaper….

He was very much engrossed in his newspaper hence, without realizing the scenario exclaimed with: Abhijeet dekho is baar RACE IN THE CITY Mumbai outskirts par ho raha hai..kya bolte ho part le loon..

Getting no reply from other side again shouted: Abhii dekho to…but he stopped realizing the surroundings…he smiled at himself and placed the newspaper aside got up from his position now stood in front of a portrait sized frame hanging on the wall having both of them…

He placed hand on the person standing beside him in the frame and a whisper escaped from his mouth: BOSS

 **Abhijeet mission dangerous hai kya…**

 **Are Daya humare kaam me to khatra hota hi hai naa…he said while stuffing clothes in his bag and zipping the chain of his travel bag when he feel someone who was standing at the door now was just behind him so he turned and found a worried face glancing him back…**

 **ABHI**

 **Abhijeet smiled and placed hand on his shoulder: are Daya tum itna preshan kyu ho rahe ho..Mission hai to risk factor to hota hi hai naa…phir kum ho ya jyada kya fark pdta hai…**

 **Daya sternly: to tum seedhe seedhe kyu jawab nahi de rahe…**

 **Abhijeet pressed his lips with each other and says softly: kya suna hai tumne Daya..**

 **Daya looked at him in shock and stammered a bit: suna (turning to other side) kya suna maine kuch nahi suna…**

 **Abhijeet: Daya..tumhare phone ki ringtone sun li thi maine jo cabin k darwaze k paas se aa rhi thi…aur jahan tak mujhe pata hai wo room soundproof mode me tha..aur Acp sir k cabin ka door unke rehte hue kholne ki himmat siwaye tumhare kisiki nahi hai…**

 **Daya bite his tongue and asked in low tone: kya Acp sir ne bhi**

 **Abhijeet looked at him in smirk which realized Daya about his foolish query while Abhijeet cleared the confusion lines curved on his forehead: ladle chiranjeev hone ka discount mil gaya tumhe(shrugged his shoulders) as always... INSPECTOR DAYA**

 **Daya embarrassed badly but again hold his shoulder…yaar life risk…tum apna khayal…Mai nahi ja skta…**

 **Abhijeet in warn tone: DAYAA…(now relaxing him in his special deep tone) kuch nahi hoga mujhe…(seeing his buddy still not looking convinced so added cutely) PINKY PROMISE…**

Daya realize him smiling in himself reminding his best buddy consoling session and that cute copying of their sweet daughter SHREYA who always take a PINKY PROMISE of seeing them back soon with her gestures when they leave her at hostel or gone for a meet with her in their free time…

Abhi..teen mahiney ho gaye…is baar to ek baar call bhi nahi kia tumne…DIWALI DUSSHERA..sab tumhare bina celebrate kia hum chacha - bhateeji ne…pata nahi kyu SHREYA bhi buht miss kar rahi hai tumhe is baar...har do din mein uska ek video call aa hi jata hai mujhe…apne Abhijeet Uncle ke bare me puchne k lie..haan abi bhi uncle hi khti hai tumhe par mujhse humesha apne PAPA ka hi poochti hai..(in smile) bikul ek laadli ziddi beti ki tarah…(wet tone) aur fir maine bhi to meri DIWALI ki shopping DUSSHERA ka mela sab miss kia hai…ab RACE IN THE CITY bilkul miss nahi karne wala mai…(wiping his tears) tumhe aana hi padega..samjhe naa…

…

…

Two more days have been passed and now each and every passing moment is making Daya more and more impatient…

Today also same happening…

Daya's rash tone was echoing in beaureu premises…

PANKAJ kitni baar tumhe smjhaya hai maine…papers ko is tarah fold karke mut rkkha karo..directly file me lagaya karo..ab miss ho gayi na wo list…pata hai na kitni mushkil se FAX krwayi thi wo list humne Headquarters se…ab kahan dhoondu main use…

Pankaj: sir main check karta hoon desk drawyer mein hi kahin hogi sir…

Daya getting angrier now asked in high pitch: DESK DRAWYER koi jagah hai rkhne ki…ek kaam theek se nahi kar skte…CID me comedy nahi kaam b..

DAYAA

He stopped with the commander's voice and file fell down from his hand with that strong tone heard by him suddenly…

All got up from their places and gathered around the person who has just entered in the beaureu…he greeted all his loving team mates with his smile and made his way toward Pankaj Desk which was looking more like a godown instead of a desk…(giving fiery look to Daya who was still in his trance and the fallen file was still lying at its face on the floor) He picked up the file and took a sigh seeing Daya still not moving an inch from his place…

Indeed Daya was looking funny with his same position mouth little bit opened showing his frontal teeths and fixed gaze…

Here ABHIJEET displaced all the files away from the desk and said in teasing tone…poore desk ka godaam bana ke rakkha hai..samne padi hui cheez na mile isme…(to Pankaj as it's no use of saying anything to his buddy now) Pehle saare papers properly respective files me arrange kro fir search karo..apne aap mil jaega paper…aur is tarag desk me papers rakhna acchi baat nahi hai Pankaj…koi important document miss ho skta hai…hmmm

Pankaj nodded his head in yes seeing the role reversal but this is very necessary in the case of his these two lovely seniors…if one of them is on fire the other one is bound to be water for his partner…he smiled and got engaged in his work assigned to him by Sr. Inspector Abhijeet who was back after long three months…

Abhijeet now moved toward his buddy who now looking at him like a lost soul…

Abhijeet smiled on his buddy and hugged him formally as they were in beaureu but didn't received a back action so looked at Daya in amaze and took a sad sigh seeing a full cup of water in both the eyes of his friend which were about to come out…

Abhijeet hold his hand and dragged him outside the beaureu where the other one just move his head down and allow him to be dragged out by his buddy whereas the remaining team members smiled in happiness witnessing their sweet friendship bond although from years, but still every moment is precious for them…

Here Daya really crying his eyes out hugging his buddy tightly as the comeback was sudden and unexpected for him and he was already missing his buddy badly since last one week so this reunion made him very much emotional…

Abhijeet was getting tensed about Daya..he was also missing Daya so much but this reaction was not expected to him but as his buddy is DAYA…the most unpredictable…

Abhijeet rub his back : HEY Daya..kya hua haan…ab to mai aa gaya hoon na…

He soon got a push from his sweetest friend…aa gaya hoon(wiping his tears) ek phone tak to kia nahi gaya tumse…aura ate hi charhayi kar di mujh par wo alag…

Abhijeet: are yaar Daya mauka hi nahi mila phone karne ko aur chrhayi karni padi..bekar me bichare Pankaj ki class laga rahe the(pause)…(naughty tone) itna miss kia mujhe kya yaar…

Daya: chalo chalo jada khush mut ho…(putting hand in his shoulder while locking Quails as they both were sitting inside it in parking) ye btao mission kaisa gaya…

Abhijeet started coughing suddenly and run upstairs while Daya behind him rubbing his back asking: kya hua..theek ho…Abhii

* * *

 **So here is the first part….will update in one day gap as I have to complete it before getting busy again…so no worries…dosto… but,,,it will also depend upon response..Fair enough naa...:)**

 **Milte hain jaldi..Sayonaara**

 **#savecid**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello frnds..back with the update…**

 **I am shocked with the response..really…**

 **Kyaa baat hai…**

 **Thanks a lot sabko..really from heart…**

 **Please aise hi reviews karte rahiyega…means a lot to me…**

 **Mai bhi aise hi updates dete rahungi….**

 **Love you all…**

 **Enjoy next :)**

* * *

Kya hua Abhijeeet achanak…(while entering in bureau) Tasha please ek glass paani dena…(rubbing his back)…

Tasha forwarded the water glass towards Abhijeet even tried to made him drink but Abhijeet moved bit back instantly, embarrassed her..Daya noticed all but without much emphasis he first made Abhijeet drink water, who gulped down whole in a go and left the place with fast steps, toward washroom…

Tasha was standing at her previous place with flushed face as the reaction was totally unexpected for her…yes, Abhijeet is a male cop…. but she always treated him like an elder brother and vice versa from his side too…second, they were in a profession where at instances they have to come in contact with each other …so gender difference doesn't matter here that much…the reaction was small but was unexpected from an officer like ABHIJEET…

Daya noticed her and came near her: Tasha I m sorry agar tumhe…

Tasha moved her head in no and trying to smile: nahi nahi sir…itni koi khas baat nahi thi…mai to bus aise hi…(moving to other direction)mai chalti hu sir Acp sir ne file di thi complete krne ko..aate hi honge wo bus..

Daya nodded his head in yes and placed his hand on her head caringly which made her smile and both moved to the respective directions…one toward the desk and the other one toward the washroom to see his buddy…

….

….

….

Evening

DUO Home

Dayaa aa baith na...kya kr rha hai tu…

Daya who was searching the drawer with irritated expressions shouted from his place: ek minute Abhi bus…aaya

Abhijeet: are saara Pizza thnda ho rha hai..fir bologe dobara grm karu…kya chiye kya tumhe…

Daya coming outside in few seconds with irritated expressions…

Abhijeet made him sit down who sit with tomato face…

Abhi: are hua kya…

Daya: are yaar ek newapaper tha maine table pr rkkha tha..tumhe dikhane k lie…pata nahi kahan gaya…mil hi nahi raha…

Abhijeet: are chodo na..aur aisa bhi kya dikhana hai tumhe…

Daya in big smile…BOSS is baar RACE IN THE CITY Mumbai outskirts pr ho rhe hain…

Abhijeet merging his smile with him: accha to sahab soch rahe hain ki wo bhi part le len hai naa…

Daya with grin: aur nahi to kya…(showing finger and now eating Pizza piece) aur tum koi tang nahi adaoge beech me samajh lo abi se BOSS…mai to bus tumhare aane ka wait kr rha tha…wish kar raha tha ki tum bus jaldi se aa jao…(now asking)waise Abhi itne din kahan lag gaye…

Abhijeet: Daya chal na TV dekhte hain…Pizza khate hue TV dekhne ka maza hi kuch aur hai…

Daya looked at him whose back is now visible as he was standing now for switching in the television…

Daya's pov: baat kya hai…aaj se phle to aisa kabi nhi kia BOSS ne…aate saath hi Mission Puran shuru hota tha iska…lgta hai koi confidential mission hoga...tabi bta nahi rha… (In smile)soch rha hoga mai bura maan jaunga…ye bhi naa…

He got a shrug on his back: kahan khoye hue ho bhai…dekho tumhari favourite movie aa rhi hai…

Daya look at the television screen and look at Abhijeet with wide eyes…

Abhijeet noticed his focus so asked in funny tone: kya baat hai bhai mujhe kyu ghoor rhe ho…film samne chal rahi hai…

Daya relaxed on sofa said: nahi (teasing tone) bade sahab k TV time me movies ki jagah to meri wajh se hi aati hai…warna to News channels se hi peecha nahi choot ta…

Abhijeet looked at him for a second and then again to the screen without a word which confused Daya but he ignored with a thought (thaka hua hoga…mnn nahi hoga news dekhne ka …hmm)

….

….

Daya covered Abhijeet who was fast asleep on Sofa only while watching the movie…

Daya switch off the TV,yawning said to himself: neend to mujhe bhi aa rahi hai…(rubbing his tummy) bhook bhi lag rahi hai par…chalo ek omlete bana leta hoon…wahi kha kr so jaunga….Abhi ko sone deta hoon..(caressing his hairs and adjusting a cushion and table near sofa) thaka hua lag raha hai…

He moved inside the kitchen, broke the egg and start whipping it with fast hands…he cut onions and chilly…mixed it with the paste and pour the paste on the frying pan…his omlete was ready in minutes…he served it hot on his plate…collected the remains and was about to put it in dustbin when a strange thing caught his attention…

Daya: ye yahan…maine to table par…yahan kaise…(thinking and with shock) Abhijeet…par kyun…poora newspaper phek dia…(he wear kitchen gloves and took it out…he checked it after opening it full)…koi daag nahi hai…bilkul theek hai newspaper phir pheka hi kyun…aur pheka to mere poochne par btaya kyu nahin…(put both his hands on waist) hua kya hai ise….

….

….

 _Voice 1: Nahin mai yahin theek hoon…_

 _Voice 2: Are ander jaakr to dekh (yummy tone) kaisa mausam hai…bahaar hai bahaar…maza aa jaega tujhe ek nazar mein hi…_

 _Voice3: ye hai kaun…kahan se pakad kar le aaya hai ise…(asking rudely) kyun be…baatein to bohot badi badi kar raha tha abi BOSS k saamne…ab kya hua sitti pitti ghum…_

 _Voice 1 in smile: abe mai to islie keh raha tha ki mere ander jaate hi teri sham na kharab ho jae…mai jaunga to tujhe dekhega hi kaun…_

 _Voice 3 in rash: chal phir…ye bhi dekh lete hain…_

 _Voice 1: haan chalo chalo…._

 _Three of them move inside a door which reflects so much light as it opens…_

 _The red,green,yellow lights were spread all over and in the mid of those lights angels were standing/sitting/smirking which bring a spin in the head of the person and he stumbled with a whisper…._

Nahiii….ohhh…(he was dipped in his own sweat completely) he wiped his sweat with his hands…stood up with uneasy steps,pulled out a chilled water bottle from fridge and drank it in one go while calming down his breathes….

He sat down feeling no strength in his legs..whenever he close his eyes he found the same first encounter in front of his eyes which was not less than hell for him…he just hold his head in his hands and threw his head on head rest with open red eyes….

….

….

The sudden fall followed by a scream which let the person to come back in his senses who realized a fine line of blood pouring drop by drop from the forehead of his someone special which do not have any name but still in some corner of his heart..this soul is special to him…

He run towards her with sorry..sorry Tarika mai dekh…matlab rok…he shouted…

Dayaa..Dayaa jaldi aa….dekh Tarika…wo

Daya who was already running on the stairs now reached to the two with fast steps…he was upstairs as they all were coming outside from forensic lab where Daya stopped due to a call and so as Abhijeet for giving company to his buddy in the return ride on stairs too…

Abhijeet in complete panic: Daya khoon beh raha hai dekh…

Daya with horrible look: are to tumne ab tak use uthaya bhi nahi hai…(picking Tarika who stood with Daya and wall support and Daya now grabbing hanky from Abhijeet's hand who was just standing with it from past two minutes)

Daya while putting the hanky on Tarika's head wound asked angrily from Abhijeet:dhyan kahan hai BOSS… tumhare samne uska pair slip hua….tumne roka kyu nahi use girne se Abhi…

Abhijeet kept his lips sealed and Daya took Tarika upstairs passing a disappointing glance to Abhijeet….

* * *

 **So back as promised..**

 **Kaisi rahi**

 **Plz let me know jroor…**

 **Ab milte hain Wednesday ko…**

 **Thanks a lot…**

 **Tab tak k lie….Sayonaraa…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ten tanaaa,,,**

 **Back with the update…**

 **Thanks for the lovely response…really happy with the reviews…**

 **Pr plz sab log review kijiye…last time 29 the to abi 58 hone chiye the na…hehehehe**

 **Plz all the readers..review jroor..**

 **Regarding Ajnabee…yes I have started writing the fifth and last chapter due to heavy and long time demand of completing that story…lets see kab tak ho paye…**

 **Tab tk enjoy dis one…**

 **Hii Dada and squirrel…thanks for reviewing…Dada jald hi MM complete krke review krungi..pkka**

 **Happy Children Day**

 **By the way in this chapter for the first and I think the last time their is a bit of Abhijeet-Tarika as its the requirement of the plot and I also like them but never written on them...so tried...a very decent Abhirika...**

* * *

Daya supported Dr. Tarika to Forensic Lab…

Salunkhe Sir: Are Tarika..what happened…(concerned tone) kya hua bacche…

Tarika: kuch nahi sir..(glancing at Daya) halka sa pair slip ho gaya…

Salunkhe sir: accha baitho…mai first aid karta hoon..tum bhi na dhyan nahi rkhti ho apna Tarika…

Tarika look at the door where Abhijeet was standing…her eyes were having questions…Abhijeet keep on standing there with down head…at once their eyes met and Tarika saw so many tears absorb by the iris of Abhijeet…she smiled innocently and blink her eyes to relax him which bring a wet smile on his lips…this is the beauty of their unnamed relation where both of them understand each other without any communication…

Here Daya looked at him sternly and then averted his gaze…he was very angry on Abhijeet this time…but that anger was due to tention he was having for his buddy who was behaving strangely from the day he returned back from the mission…he determined himself to dig out the whole matter today itself….

His phone ring all of a sudden and he pat his head…shittt

Abhijeet come forward and stood beside him who told him coldly: Acp sir ne bulaya tha urgently…crime spot par jaana hai…(to Salunkhe Sir) sir hum log nikalte hain…Tarika please take care of urself…

Tarika nodded and Abhijeet looked at her with pleading eyes and she smiled at him sweetly while saying to Salunkhe sir: sir mai ghr jaa sktii hoon kya…

Salunkhe sir: aur kya mai tumhe yahan rokne waala hoon…chup chap ghr jao…

Abhijeet took a relax sigh when heard a teasing tone of his buddy: chalein ab…

Abhijeet followed him quickly without any word or eye contact….

...

…

03:00 PM

Crime Scene

Duo descends down from Qualis where Daya was still in off mood…Abhijeet want to have a talk with him but can't due to the presence of team inside Qualis…

He pressed his lips with each other and makes a mind note to convince his buddy after work…

The day passed like this as the case was really typical which give a hectic mind work to all the officers and now all are busy in paper work…Duo also forgot the morning incidence due to excessive workload and were normal now…

Daya closed his last file, pressed his eyes and come near Abhijeet who was still involved in his PC: BOSS mujhe to ab bohot neend aa rhi hai…tumhara kitna bacha…

Abhijeet pressing keys of his Laptop…bus ye mail kar doon…ho hi gaya smjho…tum ek kaam kro na..tab tak khana order kar do…

Daya yawning and was looking really tired: BOSS khana wana chodo…mujhe bus abi bistar dikhayi de raha hai…tum to ho bhai superman par mai bada hi aam aadmi hoon…(jerked him lightly with elbow) chalo na chalte hain yaar…

Dayaa ek minute naa…aur tune subh bhi kuch nahi khaya tha…field par the tum…maine to sandwich kha liye the canteen mein….chalo jaldi se khana order kar do…nikalte hue hum parcel le lenge…

Daya put his head down on his hands and close his eyes…

Abhijeet look at him helplessly…ye bhi na…he quickly save the files and turn off his Laptop dragged sleepy Daya out from the bureau premises…

Daya sit on passenger seat whereas Abhijeet was on driving wheel as his buddy his really in a mood to drift in sleep as soon as possible…

Abhijeet tie his seat belt and relaxed the position of the seat..Daya kept lying in sleeping posture enjoying the care of his pal…in few minutes the car was filled with snoring sound…

Abhijeet smiled on him correcting his head position as the car was on the road now…sach me bhut thak gaya hai…(yawning) sahab k kharraton se to ab mujhe bhi neend aa rhi…(glancing at his pal)uthega to nahi ye ab…(taking U turn) rehne hi deta hoon khana..uth jaega to ghr me hi kuch light sa bana dunga iske lie…

He decided and turns the vehicle toward home…his mind again drift in the incidents happening in the current…he feel sad reminding the flushed face of TASHA…the blood droplets pouring out drop by drop from TARIKA'S head…that slip from which he can easily save TARIKA but his hands were jammed at their position…he was unable to hold her ….he took a painful breathe and glance on his phone where in the afternoon he cut so many calls and at last blocked that special number with so many tears in his eyes from his skype and whatsapp account….

He was really unable to cope up with the situation…don't know why but he was not doing anything intentionally…just his mind was in control of his heart now and his heart has so many scars which will take time to heal…yes he need time…how much he himself don't know…

He came out of his thoughts with the horn sound which make him realize that he was standing on the red light now green and he have to move now…

He jerked his head and geared the car…

….

….

DUO Home

Chalo Daya utho…ghar aa gaya…

Daya was in deep sleep he doesn't move an inch…

Abhijeet shake him lightly and he opens his eyes…

Abhijeet softly: chalo utho Daya..

Daya look at him with sleepy eyes and says innocently: kyun abi to raat hai…aur Sunday hai na kal…

Abhijeet murmured: saari chuttiyan to neend me bhi yaad rhti hain sahab ko…

Haan Sunday hai aur abi raat hai…par kya gadi me hi sona hai tumne…chalo utho foran…

He made a face and come outside the car…

Abhijeet locked the car and both move toward the main door…

Daya stood with wall support and close his eyes…

Abhijeet opened the lock and look at Daya in anger seeing him sleeping in standing position…

Dayaaa…kya kar rahe ho…chalo aao ander…(he took him inside and then straight to his room) jao Daya muh dhokar aao…phir doodh pee kar sona…

Daya in sleepy tone: yes BOSS…

BOSS returned with warm milk in few minutes only to find his buddy lying on his chest on the bed with same clothes and shoes sleeping peacefully…

Abhijeet nod his head in no…he carefully removed his shoes and belt…smoothly took off his shirt and then covered him with blanket, switching off the lights in last and left for his room after depositing the milk in Fridge…

He lie down on his bed and unblocked the number, opens the profile picture on whatsapp and caress that innocent face…tears come up in his eyes seeing the number of missed calls and those cute video messages, smiley, stickers and the last message before unblocking…

 _ **MISS U SO MUCH (sad smiley)**_

He wipes his tears and attached her picture near his heart closing his eyes tightly, soon went in deep slumber due to tiredness…

….

….

Next Morning

Daya woke up first looking really fresh straight made his way toward his buddy's room…he found him still sleeping but the strange thing is the mobile phone which was still attached tightly with his chest…he smoothly took out the phone and was shocked to see the picture…he jerked his head and says…BOSS BHI NAA..Suddenly his mind gave him a superb idea and he decides to work on it today only…his face glows up with his ever sweet smile and eyes shined like morning star…

* * *

 **Here is the update…**

 **To kaisi rahi…jroor batana…**

 **Thanks a lot…**

 **Love u all…**

 **Keep reviewing….**

 **Stay blessed…**

 **Sayonara :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**BACK AGAIN…HUSSHH…AAKHIR AA HI GAYI….**

 **A bit long chappy…late hoon na islie…nd I want to end it soon too…**

 **Classes start hone se phle…aur abi or b requests pending hain…dekho kab likh paati hoon…**

 **Waise reviews itne kum kyu bhai…not fair…Betu Beta bi updates aise hi delay krega fir…haan or kya…bilkul…koi SHAK…**

 **Thanks to all who reviewed...thanks a lot lot lot...**

 **Jyoti A: hello dear…first of all thanks for reviewing…so nice of u…and regarding the episode…it was telecasted few days back on sony pal…I don't know the name of the case but u can watch it on youtube SONYPAL channel…it was telecasted on 12** **th** **November 2018…open the channel of Sony Pal..go to CID section and check this episode…if still nahi milta tell me…okay…: )**

 **NO more bak bak…chalo chalo story padhein…. : )**

* * *

Abhijeet woke up a bit late…He was feeling a mild headache but as usual he avoid it and stood up murmuring…pata nahi itna late kaise ho gaya abi Daya maharaj ko bhi uthana hai…mai nahi utha to wo kahan se uthenge…raat ko bhi aise so raha tha(he smiled reminding his night antics) he wear his sleepers and moved outside quickly…he entered in Daya's room but found it empty…his eyes caught a note sticked on the headrest of the bed…he took it and reads as…"BOSS khabri se milne ja raha hoon tum nikal jaana mai seedha bureau aaunga..Acp sir se baat ho gayi hai"

Abhijeet nodded his head in disappointment: ajib banda hai..are utha hi tha to mujhe bhi utha deta…khud to sahab nikal gaye kaam pr or mujhe yahan akela chod dia…he again moved to his room and grab his mobile phone to call his bro but as soon as he pressed the unlock button a smiling picture came in front of his eyes…

Abhijeet keep staring at the face for how long he himself don't know…he smiled and caress that face lovingly…a similar scene came in front of his eyes which terrified him and he threw the phone on the bed sitting on the floor on his knees and hiding his face in his hands…

 _Kya hua aaja ander…apna his samajh sab kuch…._

 _He with wide eyes look at the persons standing in front of his eyes…he go near one of them as he need to act according to plan…he was shocked and feeling numb seeing the face of that small bird…_

 _His eyes lit up in fire while his fists were clenched tight…he was trying hard to control his anger when he heard a voice of one of his companions…_

 _KYU KAMLA TAI…kitne ki parchi kaatun aaj…_

 _An old aged women who was eating pan smiled and says: are teri hi to jagah hai…kitne ki bhi kaat…._

 _Voice 2 & 3 laughed maniacally and Voice 2 says: chal fir aaj teen parchi kaat de…do humare lie aur ek humare naye saathi ke lie…._

 _Voice 2: kyu be hero kaisa lag raha hai…or tu to bahar badi badi baatein kar raha tha…yahan aa kar kya saanp soongh gaya…_

 _Voice 1 controlling over his senses: haan yaar wakai…aisa nazaara to sapne…(turning his face to the other side) sapne mein bhi nahi dekha tha…._

 _He again turned his face and smirked: chal yar ab (rubbing his both the hands together) parchi to kat gayi…(wink) darshan bhi kara de…_

 _Thrice of them laughed loudly…._

 _One small sunshine was thrown toward him by the lady which he handled carefully…she said: le jee le apni zindagi…_

 _He holds that small bird delicately and took it inside a room…._

 _He locked the room and that small bird begins to shed her feathers…he shouted in pain: Nahiiiii_

He come back in present with his own loud shout and he realized his current situation…that phase was left behind but still those reminisces were breaking him, killing him daily…he was unable to stop himself anyhow….his brain always went to the same phase without taking any permission from him…he took himself up from the floor forcefully, made his way to the washroom with tired steps and took a hot shower to relax his emotions but those emotions were making him weaker day by day…He want to expel out his pain in front of his brother but he just can't say anything to him…he himself was not aware that what is the thing which is stopping him…he was feeling helpless…

…

…

ACP sir looks at his second in command who was standing there with down head

He shouted in anger: problem kya hai Abhijeet…dhyan kahan hai tumhara…maine tumse kaha tha ki Forensic Lab se file lekr aa jana…itni important file thi…aur tum bhool gaye..kaise…ab Tarika or Salunkhe dono hi Central Lab gaye hue hain…Salunkhe ke drawer ki keys bhi wo sath lekr gaya hai….tumhe pata hai na wo computerized locker hai har key se nahi khulta…ab kya karun mai batao…

Abhijeet: sorry sir wo…

Acp sir in real anger: sorry sir..tumhare sorry ka karun kya mai…aarti utarun ya haar pehnaun…gaye the na tum Forensic Lab…(Abhijeet looked at him and again down his head) Acp sir asked again: gaye the ya nahin…

Abhijeet in low tone: gaya tha sir…

Acp sir: to phir jo kaam dia tha wo kyu nahi kar ke aaye…kaise bhool skte ho haan…Lab ki kya shakal dekhne gaye the…

Abhijeet angrily: bhool gaya to kya karun…aapko to pata hai na bhoolne ki bimari hai mujhe…nahi raha yaad ab kya karun…kisi aur ko dena chiye tha apko ye kaam..mai kya file lane k lie hoon yahan par…Senior hoon yahan par….itne juniors hain…koi bhi aur ja skta tha wo file…

Acp sir sternly cut him in mid: Abhijeet leave…

Abhijeet stopped and realize what he was saying…he looked around and it was clear that all the persons available in the bureau hear all…he looked at Acp sir helplessly and moved out uttering a Sorry to him…

Abhijeet come outside and all look at him with strange expressions which dipped him in shame…he was about to leave the bureau main hall when found a person standing in front of him with straight face…

Abhijeet looked at him and hide his eyes…he was cursing his fortune…he really don't want that person to be there at this moment of time but his bad luck…and it was clear from his expressions that he heard the whole…

Daya woo…

Abhijeet ye file check kar lo ek baar…HUM baad me baat karte hain…

Abhijet quietly took that file from his hand and made his way toward the interrogation room as he was not having any courage to stood in front of his team members who were looking at him with strange eyes and confused face…yes they were confused that how their Abhijeet sir can say such type of things for them..He never had shown any seniority complex over them and today he is telling such things that too in front of Acp Pradyuman…this was something which was completely unexpected for all of them…

Daya took a sigh and sat on his desk thinking deeply…

Daya's pov: Abhijeet ke sath kuch to problem hui hai…kuch bhi ho jae wo kabhi is tarah ki batein nahi karta tha…or aaj to usne sari limits cross kar din…Acp sir se is tarah baat ki…par problem ye hai ki na wo theek se gussa ho paa raha hai…aur na hi khud ko sambhal paa raha hai…jo bebasi aaj maine uski aankhon mein dekhi wo maine kabi nahi dekhi thi…(helding his head in his hands) pata nahi kya hua hai Boss ko…Lab jakr bhi file nahi laaya…par kyun…He got up suddenly and moved inside Acp sir's cabin….

Sir mai aadhe ghante me wapas aa jaun..kuch important kam hai…

Acp sir looked at him with fixed gaze,nodded his head in yes and handover him a key…haan wo file bhi le aana….Salunkhe ke cabin k locker mein hai…

Daya looked at him in shock…Sir apke pas duplicate keys hain fir aapne Abhijeet ko…

Acp sir: Daya wo jhoot bol raha hai…mujhe wajah jaan ni thi…par humesha ki tarah kuch faida to hona nahi tha…jab wo chahega tabi kuch btayega…(angrily) nahi to jaban band hi rahegi…

Daya: sir mai dekhta hoon use…jbse mission se wapas aaya hai…kuch badla hua sa hai…mai baat karta hoon us se..aap plz use aur…

Acp sir: nahi dant raha ab tumhare dost ko par Daya…(Daya looked at him) jaldi se ye sab suljhao…

Daya: sir kya hume mission ki details nahin mil saktin…

Acp sir glared at him and he went outside with fast steps giving a sweet smile to Acp sir…

….

….

Daya joined bureau after two hours…he was looking tensed…he asked from Freddy: Freddy Abhijeet kahan hai…

Freddy looked at him in irritation….yes this time he was hurt…he was angry from his Senior and he has a right to be….

Daya: Freddy wo problem me hai…

Freddy again looked at him…his eyes never lie and today also they were reflecting truth….

Freddy too get tensed: kuch serious baat hai kya sir…

Daya sighing: wahi pata lagana hai…

Freddy nodded: subah se interrogation room me hi baithe hue hain…lunch bhi nahi kia hai…(sadly) hum me se kisi ne pucha bhi to nahin…kaise karte…

Daya put hand on his shoulder: itna naraj hona banta hai Freddy usne kaam bhi to naraj hone wala kia hai na…aur chinta mut karo…aaj tumhare Abhijeet sir pet bhar ke khana khayenge…

Daya peeped inside the interrogation room and saw his busy bro working on his laptop like a machine with frown on his head…his eyes were red telling Daya that he was having a bad headache…

Daya make a disappointed face...he move inside bureau kitchen to prepare a strong coffee for his stupid buddy although murmuring all the time: ek shabd nahi bolenge bade sahab…bus maun vrat rakh lenge or khana peena chod kar baith jaenge….khud galtiyan karenge or saza bhi khud hi denge…kab sudhrega ye aadmi…mujhe pagal bana kar chodega ek din…he was really in tention now as he has no clue what's going on with his buddy…he even traced his mobile phone but found nothing suspicious in his call records…he checked all the available other sim cards which are in his knowledge but all records are clean..he talked to his informers and tried on his own level to get some information about the mission but here also with empty hands…as Abhijeet neither contacted to any of his informer during mission nor any of his sources in HQ know anything about that mission…

He filled two cups of coffee, tucked his laptop and the required file beneath his arm and moved inside the interrogation room…all the other entities present in that room smiled on his concern as he has prepared coffee for all of them too which now all were distributing among themselves whereas Acp sir was enjoying his coffee silently kept by his son on his table without any knock on cabin or any voice other than the footsteps…

Freddy told all of them about his conversation with Daya and relaxed all of them either requested to forgive their lovely Abhijeet sir for his unintentional comment…

Daya placed all his stuff with loud voice on the same round table on which Abhijeet was sitting…

Abhijeet looked at him and asked: yahan kya kar rahe ho tum…

Daya placing the coffee on his side which he already took in his hand as he required it badly due to his severe headache….

Daya relaxly sitting on his chair: wahi jo tum kar rahe ho…kaam…

Abhijeet get back to his work enjoying the tasty coffee as he knew there is no benefit to argue with this person named DAYA…especially when he himself has created a mess and that was revealed in front of his best buddy….

After 3 hours

Duo were done with their work…

Chalo BOSS…jaldi karo…

Abhijeet looked at him: kar raha hoon itna excited kyu ho rahe ho…

Daya: excited mai kahan…

Abhijeet looked at him and then jerked his head now moved towards the parking and sit inside Qualis…

Daya too hopped to the driving seat and Qualis flew into the air….

….

….

Daya ringed the doorbell…

Abhijeet looked at him in confusion and asked sternly: tabyat theek hai…hum dono bahar hain…bell kisk…but the door opened suddenly and a figure jumped on him in happiness…

Abhijeet hold the figure in his hands and lift her up…his eyes were filled with tears while smile was spread from ear to ear…

He took his small angel inside where the angel was still hidden inside the coat of her loving relation….

Daya look at them with a sweet smile…He moved to the lady present their…thanks Shamita Aunty..aapne itni der tak SHREYA ka khayal rakkha…thanks a lot…

She smiled and placed hand on his cheeks…are to kya hua isme Daya beta…aur Shreya ko to mai bachpan se janti hoon…kabi mujhe preshan nahi karti…accha chalo ab mai chalti hoon tum dono SHREYA k pas betho…hmmm wo kabse intezaar kar rahi thi tum dono kaa…

Daya nodded his head in yes…

….

….

Daya stopped quails with a jerk and realized that he was dreaming with open eyes…He think: Abhi to kitna khush ho jaega…(look at ABHIJEET'S face who was getting down from the Qualis as they are in front of their home) Sherya ko dekh kar…

Daya started counting as he already missed call to his daughter who was also counting from the other side of the door….

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

And the door opened revealing a small figure standing on the door where Abhijeet was just five steps away from her…but he neither smiled nor run towards her…he was freezed, completely freezed….

* * *

 **So, how was it…**

 **Plz jaroor batiyega…**

 **Waiting….**

 **Jaldi milenge…tab tak k lie..**

 **Ta ta bye bye…Sayonaara : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyaaa…dosto…so I m back..okay finally…**

 **Thanks for reviewing all of u…thanks a lot really a pleasure to have u all as my assets..and haan suspense se sab bohot preshan hain…deko dear agar suspense nahi rhega to story aage badhegi kaise…or dheere dheere reveal karne me hi to mazaa hai…hmmm ?**

 **Keep reading…thanks to all the active and silent readers..thanku so much..**

 **Let's move on to the next chappyy…**

 **Here we go…..shooooo : )**

* * *

Daya looked at Abhijeet and think that he is shocked with the sudden surprise so shouted happily: SURPRISEEEEE….

Shreya smiled as her Daya uncle done the action too with his speech..she was super happy seeing her father in front of him so run toward him with fast steps…

Abhijeet just keep looking at her without a blink or a further step…

Shreya wrapped his waist tightly in her little arms which bring Abhijeet back in the current…

He didn't hug her back but neither separated her…he was standing still…

Daya was confused on his behavior as he was not looking happy at all…he was not even looking at the little fairy who was wrapping him with all her strength in wait to get the same loving gesture in return…

Daya come toward Abhijeet,placed hand on his shoulder on which Abhijeet looked at him..

He signaled him on which Abhijeet look down…he saw his daughter is still in the wait to get back the love…she was wearing the same dress which he gifted her before leaving for mission…

His mind trailed back to those beautiful moments…

 _ **Abhijeet through gestures: *Dekho Bete zid nahi karte naa..ab uncle ko important kaam hai..jaana to hoga naa***_

 _ **Shreya nodded her head in no still sobbing slowly…**_

 _ **Abhijeet worriedly made her sit in his lap and asked after wrapping her from behind now holding her chin:*kya hua bacche…mera beta itna kyu dar raha hai***_

 _ **Shreya showing her heart and using her fingers:*bohot dar lag raha hai mujhe…uncle…please aap mut jaiye naaa***_

 _ **Abhijeet: *are darna kya…apko pata hai naa…apke Abhijeet uncle darte nahin hain***_

 _ **Shreya(showing her hand in front of his face asking innocently:*promise kariye…aap jaldi wapas aayenge..or wapas aate hi mujhe ghar le chalenge apne saath***_

 _ **Abhijeet in big smile hold that hand and replied with: *are Abhijeet uncle ka bas chale to abi apni gudiya raani ko ghar le chalen…promise beta…pakka wala promise***_

 _ **Shreya again: *Daya chachu wala promise***_

 _ **Abhijeet making a face: *acha Daya chachu or mai Uncle haan…***_

 _ **Shreya started looking at other side biting her tongue and nails…she was feeling uneasy in facing him**_

 _ **Abhijeet smiled at her and says holding her chin:*isme mera beta itna preshan kyu ho raha hai..aap to meri beti ho na..ho ki nahi***_

 _ **Shreya looked at him and Abhijeet was getting restless seeing no response but soon his eyes filled with tears seeing the head nodding in yes and confident eyes…**_

 _ **Abhijeet hugged her without a word with a big wet happy smile…**_

He in the same trail of emotions picked her up in his lap which made her so happy spreading a big smile on the lips of her Daya chachu…

He hugged her tightly where tears made their way from his eyes in speed…

Shreya realized her small shoulder getting wet so she departed and become extremely worried seeing so many tears in her father's eyes...she wiped those pearls with her hands asking with hand gestures…*kya huaa…aapko lagi hai…kya hua uncle…*

Abhijeet realizing the scenario place her on ground and marched inside with fast steps leaving Shreya baffled at her place..

Daya picked her up, thanked to Shamita Aunty who is one of their neighbor and is well attached with Shreya and Duo..

Daya following the steps of Abhijeet move inside the home…

He made Shreya sit down on the couch and himself passed a glance towards the room of his buddy which was closed from inside…

Daya frowned thinking what is wrong with his buddy when he feels a pull in his jeans..he looked down and found their angel pulling his jeans in order to attract his attention…

Daya sit on his knees in front of Shreya..

He asked in sign language: *kya hua beta*feeling himself the most stupid person who is asking this question as their daughter has now grown up and well understand the scenarios going around her…

Shreya replied: *Dad ko kya hua*

Daya in smile:*kuch nahi beta…kaam ka pressure or aaj apke Acp uncle se khub dant kha kar aaya hai…mood already off tha uska..ab aise achanak aapko dekha na..thoda surprised ho gaya*

Shreya placed her hand on her lips making an 'o' face now telling: *hawww..Acp uncle se daant…fir to bohot jor se danta hoga unhone…mujhe pata hai(proudly) wo aise hi dant te hain…(again expressed after a pause) chachu Dad mujhe dekh kar khush to hue naa…*

Daya with fake smile: *aur kya…aakhir humari gudiya hai hi itni pyari…aur apko pata hai na..apke Dad aise hi hain..buddhu…*

Shreya made a face: *Nahin wo thode bi buddhu nahi hain chachu..*

Daya with pout: *dono baap-beti mil jate ho humesha* and he started tickling Shreya which give her a good laugh whereas a wet smile to the person witnessing both of them from the small space of his room's door…

...

…

Daya after settling Shreya in her room where she as usual started arranging her wardrobe as always…she feels nice living in a room which is arranged and well decorated…and her father figures are well aware about her habits…therefore Abhijeet has made a separate room for his daughter where she can maintain her own privacy with her own choice…

Daya straight made his way toward his buddy's room and pushed the door knowing well that its opened…he locked the door from inside and close the windows as well…

His buddy was aware of all but choose to keep quiet and let his pal do whatever he wants to…

Daya switch on the lights as only a dim light of lamp is the source of light in the whole room…

He looked at Abhijeet who too look at him and turned his face to the other side…

Daya sternly: muh pher lene se kaam nahi chalega Abhi…tumhe batana pdega ye sab jo chal raha hai..ye sab kya hai…kyuki ab tum meri smjh se bahar ja rhe ho…

Abhijeet too in the same tone: Shreya ko kis se pooch kar ghar laye ho tum…

Daya: use yahan lane k lie mujhe tumhari permission ki jaroorat nahi hai…

Abhijeet harshly: hai jaroorat hai…wo meri beti hai…smjhe meri..

Daya cut him in anger: wo meri bhi beti hai…

Abhijeet in teasing tone: ohhh…yaad dila doon sahab ko mai ki uske adoption certificate par bus ek naam hai…or wo naam hai ABHIJEET…smjhe…

Daya in great anger: Mr. Abhijeet…us se rishta jodne k lie ab mujhe kisi bhi kagaz k tukde ki jaroorat nahi hai…jaise tumhe nahi thi jab wo hume mili thi…to ye bakwas band karo…baat ko ghumane firane se tum mere sawalon se nahi bach paoge aaj BOSS…ye tareeka bohot purana ho gaya hai ab…

Abhijeet looked at him in anger and was about to leave the place when Daya grabbed his wrist…

Abhijeet looked at him with fiery eyes whereas Daya passed a stubborn look to him…

Abhijeet turned in rash toward him and Daya speaked looking in eyes with fixed gaze…

Daya: tumne wo file aaj Acp sir ko lake kyu nahi di…

Abhijeet: ohh acha acha to Acp sir ne bheja hai tumhe..meri enquiry karne k lie haan…

Daya: Bas BOSS…ye idhar udhar ki batein band kro or mujhe sach sach btao…tum wo file lekr kyu nahi aaye…

Abhijeet in anger: bata chuka hoon mai…nahii yaad rhta mujhe…dimag khrab hai mera…jante nahi bhoolne ki bimari hai mujhe…

Daya felt so much anger and hurt building inside him so moved outside the room pushing him aside harshly as he don't want to create a scene in front of their beloved daughter….

Abhijeet look at him going…his stiff face start to melt down and his eyes replaced guilt in place of anger…yes he was guilty..he is hurting everybody that too intentionally so that nobody question him…this is his only way to escape…he always use his anger as a hurdle in between his emotions and that hurdle can only be crossed by his buddy…but he knew that today his buddy will also not cross it for sake of their daughter…he smiled sadly on the success of his plan to save himself from the bombardment of his buddy…he whispered in low tone: mai tujhe dukh nahi dena chahta yaar…(sitting with a thud on the bed) mai tujhe nahi bata sakta kuch..kuch bhi nahin…I m sorry Daya…tu smjhega na mujhe...?

* * *

 **So how was it…**

 **Let me know jroor…**

 **Milte hain after a short break..**

 **Tadaaa….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for late update…sach me busy ho gayi thi..really sorry…**

 **Next update will not be this much delayed…and it is a PROMISE**

 **Here we go…**

 **Thanks for all the lovely reviews…**

* * *

*Shreya bête rote nahi..dekho Daya chachu hain na yahan…aapke paas…haan bête…*

But the fairy was crying her eyes out…all of a sudden her vision got a glimpse of a person standing on the main door…She stood up in hurry and ran out of the room without looking back enclosing herself in her own room where from outside her both fathers can hear some muffled sounds coming out of her throat…

Daya getting panicked move toward her room and knocked it but didn't say anything knowing well that his lovely daughter can't hear him…

The door did not open instead the lights also went off signaling him to give some time to the injured soul….

Daya turned and saw the culprit standing in front of him…he looked at him in great anger…

Abhijeet move forward held Daya's elbow saying: Daya mai…

Daya jerked his hand and left the residence immediately banging the door hardly…

Abhijeet heaved a painful sigh…few fresh tears escaped from his eyes….

He sits down on floor sticking his back to the closed door of his daughter's room throwing his head on the door helplessly…

 **Shreya happily opening a cupboard of her room which is of Abhijeet's mother and she have full permission to open it after all she is dearest girl of her father…**

 **Duos were not at home but both have attached proper cameras and electronic door lock…either a constable on gate too for proper protection of their only daughter…**

 **Daya had already fixed ipad,tablet and laptop in each room having their numbers in speed dial list so that whenever Shreya needs,she can call them and contact through video call or messages if in any condition she is out of access of her mobile phone…**

 **Here Shreya totally in carefree mood as she is today in her home and who will not be happy being in their own home after a long stay in hostels or boarding school like her…**

 **She found so many albums,loose pictures of her father and her chachu…her grandmother's and grandfather's too…she was smiling continuously seeing her father's pictures when he use to be a little kid, sometimes a school going boy while a young lad in others…**

 **She was searching for her chachu's pic in almirah when she got a beautiful red coloured dress in it…it was a bridal lehnga kept safely with some ornaments too…**

 **She become super happy seeing all these things…being a girl she always dream to wear these type of dresses but sadly their happens no such special party as her Dads are not ready to marry due to which every other young CID officers got inspired with them very easily resulting in no such matrimonial function in her lovely CID family…**

 **She smiled at her own thought and begins to wear the dress…it was a bit loose for her but still she wear it attaching few safety pins to correct it…she was busy in her own when hear sound of car…she smiled broadly and hide herself after once more glancing at herself in the mirror….**

 **Abhijeet was on phone talking with Daya: haan main ghar aa gaya hoon…tu aisa kar aaj kuch bahar se khane ko le aa…or Fruits wali ice cream bhi lena…(invading the key in his pocket now pushing the door added with love) Shreya ko pasand hai bohot…**

 **Daya who was really angry on Abhijeet since last night now smiled broadly seeing the efforts of his bro…**

 **Daya: haan le aaunga…aur tum bhi khana thandi thandi ice cream…(tease) dimag thikaane par aayega tumhara…**

 **Abhijeet made a face…his eyes were searching his daughter when he saw her hiding behind almirah…he smiled and moved toward her still on phone where Daya was still engaged in his tease…**

 **Abhijeet pulled her softly but left instantly….his expressions changed to tough one he kept his phone in his pocket completely forgetting about Daya…**

 **Shreya was happily making actions of…*Surprisee* now holding the lehnga form both its corners and tunaround making a circle which made her happy…**

 **Abhijeet shouted at peak of his voice: SHREYAAA…KYA HAI YE SAB HAAN…**

 **His mind was showing so many visuals where he can saw so many small aged girls wearing these types of bright dresses, ornaments smiling/crying making weird expressions seeing men who enter their to have a night with them…those small angels who even don't know what is happening with them,who cry out of pain and then again get engaged in the same thing next night…he can saw glimpse of few dead bodies which they have found in different locations…When doctors confirmed that they are victims of multiple child abuse/rapes and died out of its pain…**

 **His mind got blank and he can saw the same girl standing in front of him who is of the same age as of his little daughter…who was removing her clothes which had resulted a loud shout from his throat that time while eyes filled with anger….he slapped her hardly as she was not stopping…there is no mistake on her part..She was trained for this only…she did not understand who is this gentleman stopping her but that slap paused everything….**

 **Shreya move back seeing the raised hand of her father and eyes filled in anger….she did not understand what her mistake is…**

 **She showing some courage moved toward her father with baby steps…**

 **She holds his hand but Abhijeet being still in the same trance, jerked her hand misbalanced her due to the oversized lehnga and she fall down badly on floor…**

 **Abhijeet come out of his trance with that fall and looked at his little angel…he hurriedly moved toward her but she moved back out of scare and was about to dash with the showcase when two hands gripped her in his own and hide her in his chest where she started crying with voice…**

 **The new entry give a furious glance to Abhijeet as he listened that loud shout on call and left the food outlet in minutes driving madly toward home…**

 **He took his little daughter with him inside his room where she started removing all the ornaments quickly telling Daya in huge crying….*Hawww chachu…maine dadi jee..ke kapde…Abhijeet Uncle ko pasand nahi aaya…mai unki beti nahin na…mai to anaath***

 **Daya nodded his head in no and wrap her tightly in his arms in tears….**

Abhijeet opened his eyes with a jerk in his body and saw his brother standing in front of him…

Abhijeet stood up hurriedly…Daya..mai smjha skta hoon…meri baat ek baar…

Daya pushed him hardly and opened his daughter's room door using his knife….

Shreya was sitting on the floor ducking her head in her knees…she has changed her dress and kept that safely on her bed….

Daya picked her in his lap and she hide herself completely in his chest…Daya caress her hairs…Abhijeet sit down outside the room looking at both of them….

Shreya separated herself from his wiped his tears and says: *Chachu mujhe school chod ayenge kal*

Daya nodded his head in yes and a tear fall down from his eyes…*bête mai to hoon na yahan…kya aap apke chachu k sath nahi reh sakte*

Shreya again wiped that tear says: *Chachu…Please*

Daya nodded his head and then picked first aid kid applied ointment on her injuries…

Abhijeet was crying silently at his place…he got up thinking something..picked up his wallet and moved out of house with quick steps…

Daya: *Baccha…Abhi ki taraf se mai maafi mangta hoon…wo bus thoda pareshan….*

Shreya looked at him and he down his head…Shreya said in dreamy tone with teary eyes: *Chachu aapko yaad hai..jab Mumma ki death…*

Daya placed hand on her mouth but she removed it and continued sobbing continuously: *us din maine unke lie ek drawing banayi thi…mai unhe dikhane ja rahi thi…(twinkling eyes) surprise…(teary eyes)par wo chali gayin…mai to Papa ki pari beti hoon na…maine to unke lie bus surprise…and she break down in huge cry…Daya just held her in his arms laying her on bed…She placed her head on his chest…he keep patting her head till she sleep…he got up and closed the room door quietly and again lay down beside his fairy who slept so quickly due to stress and crying much…He stamped a soft kiss on her temple wiping her face covered both of them in blanket…I hate you Abhi…I really hate you…he closed his teary eyes placing hand on his daughter head…

….

….

Abhijeet entered back after 45 minutes with food parcel but noticed the closed room so saw both of them on camera and noticed them sleeping still having reminisces of tears on their face which were just because of him…that closed door was haunting him that may be his two most precious relations have also closed all the doors of their hearts for him…

* * *

 **AHHH…Ho hi gaya complete..**

 **So kesi rahi…jroor btaiyega…**

 **Jald hi milte hain PD k update me….**

 **Ta ta Good nini..Sayonara**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hii…frnds..sach bohot busy schedule ho gaya hai…so I have decided ki mai eke k karke stories complete karungi…this is a request story to ye pehle complete..then Poisonous Disasters…I know iska update late ho gaya but Daya sir ki birthday wali story likhne lagi thi na is week to late ho gaya…**

 **Btw thanku so much to all for their precious reviews on Winter Blossoms…**

 **And on this story's previous chapter too…so here we go….**

 **Enjoy your update : )**

Next day come in their way…Abhijeet wake up from his sleep and found him wrapped in a blanket…he heaved a sigh and got up from the couch knowing well who must have wrapped him…

He straight made his way toward his daughter's room but the room was empty…wardrobe was vacant as well the luggage was also not their…he took a painful sigh…

He dialed a number and attached the cell phone on his ear…Call got answered in few seconds…

Kahan ho tum

Voice: bureau ja raha hoon direct wahin milte hain…

Abhijeet: Shreya kahan hai….

Daya pressed the breaks so hard that Abhijeet hear the sound of screech…

Abhijeet: accha theek hai…theek hai…(wet tone) mai kuch nhi poochunga..tu bus aram se drive karke bureau aaja…

He hears nothing in words from the other side but car starting sound…

Abhijeet in pleading tone: Daya aram se drive karna..mera gussa khud par mut nikal tu plz…hum mil ke baat krenge…

Daya changed the gear in rash and disconnect the call…

Hello Heloo Dayaa…ye ladka bhi na…

Mujhe Shreya se maafi mangni hogi..(in tears) bohot hurt kar dia maine us masoom dil ko…bohot chot de di apni choti si pari ko…par mai kya krun…(frustration) pata nahi kyun wo sare manzar mere jehen se mit te hi nahin…samjh me nahi aa raha hai karun to kya karun…

….

….

Already 20 minutes have been passed after Abhijeet arrival but still Daya was not in bureau…Abhijeet was extremely worried about him…his eyes again and again stole the view of the main door getting only disappointment every time…

Soon he feel relaxed when he heard well known footsteps coming toward the bureau main hall…unintentionally he stood up and got relaxed seeing his buddy in front of his eyes…he took a painful sigh seeing those swell eyes and dull face…

Abhijeet moved toward Daya who completely ignored him and move inside the record room…

All officers present in bureau realized the ice between duo but no one dare to intervene because they know they both will sort out all….

Abhijeet was restless whole day..he was very much tensed about his daughter as well as his brother who is not giving even a look to him so having a talk is something not possible at this point of time…

…

…

Daya sir..chaliye lunch kar lijiye…

Daya looked up from his file and nodded with: tum chalo Freddy mai aata hoon…

Freddy adamant: sir sath hi chalte hain na…

Daya look at him again and added in cold tone: mujhe kisiki hamdardi ki jaroorat nahi hai Freddy…aur tum bhi apne sir k orders follow sirf duty k waqt karo…(loud tone)keh do apne sir se mai koi criminal nahi hoon…

Freddy looked at Abhijeet who throw the file present in his hand on table in anger…

….

…..

DUO HOME

Abhijeet coming in front of Daya: tumhare khana na khane se ya bhooke rehne se sab theek nahi ho jaiga…

Daya looked at him and stood up from couch where he was lying with closed eyes: haan beshak…theek tab hoga jab tum apni harkaton se baaz aaoge…(angrily) problem kya hai Abhijeet…us din tum Forensic Lab gaye…wahan ki CCTV footage me tum dikh rahe ho…darwaze par khade rahe par ander nahi gaye kyun…

Abhijeet looked at other side…

Daya: mai batata hoon kyun…kyunki Lab me us waqt sirf Tarika thi..tum acchi tarah se jante the ki wo file sir k lie kitni important thi phir b Sr. Inspector Abhijeet(sarcastically) Tarika ji ko dekh kar dum daba k farar ho gaye…

Abhijeet angrily:Dayaa..

Daya: kya Daya haan…Sab kuch check karwa lia maine..ek ek khabri ko pakad pakad k mil chukka hoon mai…ki kuch pata chale ki tumhare sath kya ho raha hai…

Abhijeet looked at him in shock…

Daya connecting: sare call records ki khaak chaan chuka hoon…ek ek number dekh lia hai tumhara…koi threat calls nahi kuch nahin…aur wo HQ wale (angrily) kuch ugalne ko tayar nhi hain…Acp sir tak ko koi information dene ko tayyar nahin hai…har ek jagh talash lia..tumhare sath gaye hue har officer se pooch lia par har jagh khali hath…kyun itna sab karna pda…kyuki(signaling to Abhijeet) jis aadmi ko sab kuch pata hai(rash tone) use kuch batana hi nahin hai…yahan tak k apne sabse acche dost tak ko nahin…(laughing) DOST…BHAI…(rash tone)my foot…

Abhijeet seeing Daya getting much hyper put hand on his shoulder to relax him…

His eyes and face was read while hands were trembling due to anger and helplessness…

Abhijeet feel really bad as he know that Daya and Acp sir must have tried every possible way to find out what is wrong with him and feeling themselves mad as the mission was really very high profile so there is no possibility of getting any information and now his weird behavior creating problems for them…

Daya in teary tone: pata hai kitni chot pohnchayi hai us bacchi ko tumne…kal itne salon me pehli baar usne apni Maa ko yad kia…(Tears escaped from Abhijeet's eyes) jante ho school chodte waqt kya kaha usne mujhse…

Abhijeet averted his gaze in tears like he don't want to listen….

Daya jerked him and made him look toward his face: udhar nahin yahan dekho meri aankhon mein…sun na padega tumhe…samjhe…

Abhijeet in pleading tone: Daya plz…

Daya: usne kaha ki wo bhi meri tarah anaath…kaha ki mai use kabi lene nahin aaun..milne nahi aaun… (coming in anger) jab paal nahi sakte the to kyun usko umeed di...haan…jante ho jab kisi k maa baap nahi hote..jab koi mujh jaisa lawaris hota hai…

He stopped with a tight slap on his face which ruptured his lips…

Laawaris nahi hai wo…meri beti hai…aur tum bhai ho mere…nahi ho anath tum…smjhe…aur ab ek bhi bakwas nahi sununga mai tumhari…bohot bol chuke ho tum…

Haan nahi bata raha tumhe kuch..kaise bataun(slapping his head)…ek number k emotional fool ho tum…kya bataun tumhe…mera dard lekar khud ko preshan kar loge…khud ko takleef doge..aur mai nahi dekh sakta tumhe takleef mein…(strong) kisi bhi keemat par…

Haan hoon bohot bura hoon mai…khush…(pushing him) aur aisa hi rahunga mai…aur tumhe rehnaa pdega mere sath smjhe…(taking out his hankerchief and wiping blood coming out from Daya's lips) kitna khoon aa raha hai…dard nahi mehsoos ho raha haan…(tears continuously falling from his eyes) kuch bhi bolte rehna hai bus sahab ko…

Daya showing him downside of his lip: idhr bhi saaf karo…

Abhijeet: haan sahab ka personal ward boy hoon na…He clean his injured lips threw away the hanky and sit down on couch helplessly…

Daya sit beside him and smoothly wrapped him in his loving shell…

Abhijeet burst out in tears…Daya let him expel all his pain by just rubbing his back…

Abhijeet calm down after sometime feeling really light…Daya looked at him for a while and then moved inside his room…

….

….

Please kuch to kha le na…dekh kal subh se kuch nahin khaya hai tune…

Daya: Shreya ki chinta nahin hai tumhe…

Abhijeet looking down: hai..par janta hoon ki uske chachu ne khila dia hoga use…par uske chachu ko to mujhe hi khilana padega naa…

Daya opened his mouth and Abhijeet in small smile feed him…he was feeling sad feeling low flinching sound from Daya due to his injured lips….after finishing the food Abhijeet picked up first aid box and come to Daya when heard…

Daya: kal subh chal rahe ho tum mere sath….sir se baat krli hai maine…

Abhijeet: Daya mai usko face…

Daya looked at him with fixed gaze…

Abhijeet surrendering: jaisa tum kahoge waisa hi hoga…(holding his hand)promise…

Daya nodded when heard again: tum ab bhi naraz…matlab…

Daya: jate hue light off kar dena…neend aa rahi hai mujhe….Aur mann kare to dinner bhi kar lena..beti se milne ja rahe ho kal…shakl sudhar kar chalo apni…

Abhijeet look at him in pain…he first applied cream on Daya's ruptured lip on which Daya flinched giving more sadness to Abhijeet…

He switched off the light and covered Daya properly who did not open his eyes for once even…

….

….

He opened his eyes in smile: tumhare ander se dard nikalna tha..uske lie agr maar khani pade to bhi chalega…kyu BOSS kyu sbko itna pyar karte ho tum…bus har takleef akele jhelna chahte ho…abi to aadha kaam hua hai…baki ka kal poora hoga…(he smiled on his thought) yes this was his plan to help Abhijeet come out of his painful shell…and he got success too somehow…he opened his mobile phone and checked the lounge camera…yes his buddy was having food…he smiled again and closed his eyes in peace….

 **To kaisi rahi…**

 **Bataiyega jaroor..**

 **Tadaaa…: )**


	8. Chapter 8

**HAPIEEEEE NEW YEAR :)**

 **I know I know…bohot late hoon…**

 **Nahi mil paya time sry guys…but I m here with the happy news guess what…**

 **Last chapter of the story..yayyy…Angelbetu the late lateef ended the story…isn't it a happy news…and haan ek aur baat mai …humare haan aap sab k pyare Daya sir is going to launch a musical album in January…uska ek trailor Youtube par available hai…Just search Faltu Viral Videos on youtube…their will be a channel having blue logo written as FV within…open the channel and view the video…dher sare like kariye,comment kariye aur apne frnds me b share kriye..we have to make that video a blockbuster hit…and take my words u r going to love his voice…**

 **Hai na do do good news…HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS…Milte hain PD k update mein ab…**

 **Duosun batana jaroor…ending kaisi rahi story ki hmm…**

 **Straight to the chappy…**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

After waiting for much time when he realize that his buddy is not in a mood to sleep as the lounge light was still on…he sighed and removed his blanket….

He come out of his room and found his buddy sleeping awkwardly on couch…still his forehead was having a frown and he was restless…

Daya jerked his head in disappointment murmuring under teeths as: Tention lena to koi tumse seekhe…

He went toward him, carried him in his arms slowly so that his sleep not get disturbed…he lie him down comfortably on his bed, covered him with blanket and start caressing his hairs which straightens the frown of his head and drift him into a sound sleep…

…

…

Are ye kya kar dia tumne…

Maine kya kia tumhi ne to kaha tha ki sach ugalwana hai…

Checking the pulse still in the convo: are par aise…

To jab tumhe kuch nahi bataya to mujhe kya khaak btayega…aur phir Psychiatrist hone ka kuch to discount milna hi chahiye…

Chalo ab tum yeh headphones lekr saath wale room me baitho…

Person refusing: BOSS nahi chahta mujhe kuch bhi pata chale…islie to laya hoon na tumhare paas…mai chalta hoon…Malad me thoda kaam hai…(anxiously) tum bus ise pehle jaisa kar do…(looking at Abhijeet lovingly) har dard se door kar do ise….

Rahul placed hand on his shoulder and nodded his head in yes…

…

…

( **A/n: I am writing the session portion without name of character...found it little cool so...normal fonts are of Rahul and italics are replies of Abhijeet sir)**

Rahul now sitting next to Abhijeet converting the room into sound proof mode…

Abhijeet…meri awaz aa rahi hai tumhe…

 _Abhijeet in semi-consciousness: h..haan.._

Kaun ho tum

 _…Abhijeet_

Kya kaam krte ho…

 _C..CID officer_

Mai kaun hoon…kya tum meri awaz pehchan sakte ho…

 _Ha..aan..R..Rahul_

Rahul smiled on his buddy's sharp working mind…

Rahul now converting himself in friend mode: JEET…

 _Abhijeet smiled slowly murmuring: hmmm_

Mai tumse kuch jaan na chahta hoon…btaoge mujhe…

 _Abhijeet: hmmm k..kya_

Rahul: Mission k bare mein…

 _Abhijeet doesn't respond…_

Rahul: JEET..dekho is tarah chup rhne se kuch nahi hoga..tum apne apnon ko takleef de rahe ho…yahan tak ki apni bacchi ko bhi…

A small tear peeked down from his left eye…

Rahul pressing his palm wiping his tear: please JEET

 _Abhijeet: wahan choti choti bacchiyan hain Rahul…(getting restless and voice turned teary) wo log unke saath…unhe pata bhi nahi hai ye sab kya hai…ek bacchi k sath nau(9) logon ne rape kia…wo..wo she nahi paayi..mar gayi…(tears fall down) bus..bus 12 saal ki bacchi thi…laashein milti thin…kapde bhi nahi…(angry tone) aise hi maar k phek dete wo darinde…_

Rahul really closed his fist in anger hearing all the information..but he is a doctor and today his buddy need his help…

Rahul: JEET..JEET…relax…tum jante ho ye tumhari duty hai..tumhare kaam ka hissa…tum iska asar apne jehen par pdne nahi de skte na…haan

 _YAAR…(complete broken tone) un logon ne mujhe maboor kia ek bacchi ka rape krne k lie…_

Rahul standing up with a loud scream: WHATT!

Abhijeet now crying loudly…his hands were shivering and he was dipped in his own sweat…

Rahul was scared seeing him like this..as he was in hypnotism and this kind of stress can create a bad impact on Abhijeet's brain…

He tried to calm his down by calling his name rubbing his hands but failed…at the very moment the door slam opened and a giant figure entered inside embracing his only relation in his hands…

Rahul took a relax breathe and gave a teasing look to him who embarrassed but didn't leave his bro who too come in relax shade in his soothing shelter and soon drifted into sleep…

…

…

Both the remaining entities keep looking at their loving relation taking few deep breathes where Daya moved out of the cabin without a word after glancing at his buddy for one more time whereas Rahul sit beside Abhijeet holding his hand in a strong grip…

…

…

Abhijeet sitting in front of Rahul in head down mode…

Pehle hi smjh jaana chiye tha mujhe us mote k dimag me kya chal rha hai…

Rahul: usne jo kia tumhari bhalai k lie kia JEET…

Abhijeet passed an angry look to him who says: Accha bhai theek hai..tum log ladte rehna baad mein…uska gussa mujh pe kyu nikal rahe ho bhai….

Abhijeet jerked his head and turned his face to the other side…

Rahul asked in hesitation: Abhi kya tumne..matlab

Abhijeet still looking in the space: nahin…par wo manzar…maine use mana kia…par wo bacchi..use ye sab ek khel ka hissa lagta tha…yaar use smjh hi nahi thi uske sath kya ho raha hai…aur fir majbooran mujhe us par hath uthana pda..mai jazbaati ho gaya tha yaar…mujhe khud k emotions pr control rkhna tha…wo bacchi chillane lagi aur awaz sun kar (angrily) wo aurat…ander aa gayi aur uske sath wo do aadmi bhi jinke jariye mai us adde tak pohncha tha..mujhe itna gussa chara hua tha ki maine un dono par bhi hath utha dia…baat aur bigad gayi…unhe shk ho gaya mujhpe aur fir…(and he stopped)

Rahul: koi baat nahi JEET agar tum nahi…

Uske baad un logon ne hum dono ko(low tone) ek room mein…(closing his eyes tightly) mujhe majboor kia ki agar maine aisa nahi kia to wo un sab bacchiyon ko maar dalenge…(painfully) mai kaise ye kar skta tha yaar…meri Shreya jaisi thi wo bacchi…15-16 saal ki…maine saaf inkar kia aur mere dekhte hi dekhte meri ankhon k samne ek bacchi ka gala kaat dia un logon ne…(taking deep breathe) shayd bhagwan ko mujh par taras aa gaya…sahi waqt par backup team ne aakr sabko giraftar kar lia…maine apne baalon k beech ek tracker chupaya tha…bohot hi chota tracker…bilkul ek louse k size ka..aur meri wrist watch me ek trigger alarm tha…jaise hi wo ladki chillayi maine wo trigger push kar dia tha…(pause) Rahul main main wo manzar bhool nahi pata…jab bhi Shreya ko/Tarika ko/Tasha ko kisi bhi apne ko dekhta hoon wo bodies wo chehre meri ankhon k saamne aa jate hain…(helding his head in his hands)main karun to kya karun…

Rahul: ab kahan hain wo bacchiyan…

Abhijeet in soothing tone: Mamta foundation

Rahul smiled at him

Abhijeet continued: jis jagah ne(lovingly) humare Daya ko ek heere jaisa dil dia..use ek nek dil insaan banaya..uske aage peeche to koi nahi tha na…na police na koi Abhijeet par fir bhi dekho kitna apnapan kitni masoomiyat kitni acchai hai uske dil mein…ek kaabil or self established insaan hai aaj…

Rahul teasing tone: ho gayi apne bhai ki tareef…

Abhijeet wiping his tears: aisa kyu lag rha hai ki koi bhut jealous ho raha hai…

Rahul: koi nahi

Abhijeet smiled…then asked in serious tone: Daya kahan hai…

Rahul: use Malad me kuch kaam tha..keh raha tha BOSS nahi chahta mujhe kuch bhi pata chale…

Abhijeet: haan aur main ab bhi nahi chahta..tum jante ho na use..har baat ko dil se laga k beth jata hai..mai use koi takleef nahi dena chahta yaar…

Rahul: par de to rahe ho na..sirf use hi nahi ek phool si bacchi ko bhi jiske baap hone ka dava krte ho tum…aur JEET wo tumhe lekr bhut emotional hai par wo sehna janta hai JEET…

Abhijeet: mai janta hoon Rahul..par mai jaante bujhte use takleef nahi de skta..bas nahi de sakta…tujhe nahi pata...(lovingly) pagal hai mera bhai

Rahul inhaling a deep breath: Dekho Abhi jo hona tha ho gaya..aur dekho tum sirf negatives hi gin rahe ho..positives par dhyan nahi de rahe…aaj wo sab bachiyan tumhari or tumhari team ki wajh se ek acchi zindagi jee rahi hain..hai na…jo ho gaya use hum badal nahi skte yaar par aage to badh skte hain na…ek jagh par tham ke reh jana nahi hai zindagi…hmmm

Abhijeet bow down his head…

Rahul placing hand on his shoulder…kuch din mere paas aate rehna..gyan baant ta rahunga…dheere dheere ye bhoose ka pitara sahi track par aa jaega…

Abhijeet: sharpshine kehte hain mujhe..smjhe…hunh…he smiled as he got that Rahul is referring counseling sessions as "gyan" and his brain as "bhoose ka pitara"…

…

…

Daya driving the quails harshly and halted it on the sea beach with screech…

He came out and sits on a rock inhaling lots of oxygen inside…his eyes were falling some precious drops …till what time he keep sitting there like that he himself don't know…he come out of his world when heard his caller tone…

Daya look at his screen and kept looking at the picture blinking on the screen…he ignored the call, wipe his face and move ahead to his next destination…

After going to a safe distance he called back…

The call gets attended in first ring…

Daya kahan ho tum…

Daya: mai Goregaon ja rha hoon BOSS…Kal dophr ko mulakat hoti hai…hmmm

Abhijeet in shaky tone: na…nahi..Daya mut jaa…

He listened nothing from other side but a loud sound of a sharp turn…

Abhijeet grumbling: gaadi k through baat krna band kr de tu…ja kar jo karna hai bus khush…

Abhijeet smiled listening the answer: bohot…and the call disconnected…

Abhijeet received a message in few seconds read as: main hoon na BOSS..tum bas exam ki tayari karo…

He smiled in sooth as he knew that Daya have some plan in his mind and he will make everything fine…

…

…

Abhijeet opened the door as the day was a Sunday and he is at home…

Door get opened and two soft hands gripped his waist… his legs trembled and lips shivered..he pressed his lips and scolded his brain to shut up listening his heart sit down on the floor hugging the small soul who too hugged her father more tightly…she separated herself and kissed her father's cheeks now using her hands to express herself: *I love you too Dad*

Abhijeet in tease: *par maine to I love you kaha hi nahi*

A dark shade covered her face and Abhijeet started laughing telling her that it was her father's prank…she made a face and teased back…*UNCLE* *UNCLE* *UNCLE*…hugging Daya's legs who was standing just beside them now telling as *Daya chachu…Abhijeet uncle*

Abhijeet made a sad face…tears appeared in his eyes…

Shreya come in tention and hugged him who hugged her back tightly crying silently…Shreya wiped his tears and Abhijeet confronts her after rubbing his hand on his heart: *I am sorry bête..maine apko bohot*

Shreya:*nahi Dad…abse mai kabi Bride wali dress nahi pehnungi…aur mai to shadi bhi nahi karungi…aap dar gaye the na ki mai shadi karke aapse door chali jaungi…par mai to shadi hi nahi karungi na…no shadi no (she get confused what to name the last ritual)…

Daya come forward after placing the luggage inside and grabbing his daughter in his lap with: sab batein gate par hi karni hain kya BOSS…

He sit down on sofa and Shreya shifted her lap softly to her father who smiled and caress her hairs where Shreya still engaged with her chachu asking…*wo kya hota hai jisme Dad log gadi k peeche peeche chalte hain…*

Daya with tears in his eyes seeing his lovely daughter waved his hand in air with *Bidai*

Shreya turned to her father happily and told him:*yes Dad..no shadi no bidai…mai to always apne Dad k paas rahungi..promise*

Abhijeet looked at his pal who raised his collar and Abhijeet just smiled at him…

…

…

Abhijeet lay down his daughter comfortably on her bed who slept while talking to him now moved to his brother's room…

He entered and saw his bro lying on the bed with one hand on his eyes and other one holding the bed sheet in fist…he sit beside him…

Daya sensing someone inside his room change his side and cleared his eyes secretly…

Abhijeet: to ab aansu chupana bhi seekh gaye ho…

Daya bite his lip and turned after composing himself: kya BOSS…

Abhijeet: mai ita bhi behosh nahi tha Daya ki Rahul ko pehchan paun or tumhe nahin…wo bhi tab jab mere bhai ne muje gale se laga kr rkkha ho…

Daya hugged him tightly let his tears flow down from his eyes…BOSS…Mai seh sakta hoon yaar..sab kuch…

Abhijeet painfully: wo to dikh hi raha hai…

Daya separating: dekho mai theek hoon…

Abhijeet: maine kab kaha kharab ho

Daya complaining: BOSS

Abhijeet: Bug nikal lia sahab ne ya ab b jasoosi jari hai…

Daya in flow: wo to kabka nikal lia…he looked at Abhijeet realizing what he asked…tumhe sab…(but then he stopped thinking whom he is talking with is none other than Sr Inspector Abhijeet)…

Daya just grumbled and Abhijeet smiled…

Abhijeet: accha to sahab sun kahan rahe the live show…

Daya glaring: hospital ki parking mein…

Abhijeet: jab sab jaan na hi tha to khud hi pooch lete…Rahul ko beech me kyu laaye…

Daya in teasing tone: jaise mujhe to poori kahani khat likh kar bta dete na tum(murmuring) fir bhi kuch daba hi lete pet me…

Abhijeet jerked his head: Daya kuch mana karta hoon to uski wajh hai na…

Daya lying in his lap: ab nahi karunga…(looking at him) theek

Abhijeet: better

Daya looking in his eyes: BOSS ab sab theek hai…dekho Shreya kitni khush hai…

Abhijeet: hogi hi…itna pyara jhoot jo bola hai uske chachu ne…kya btaya kya…

Daya: bataya bhi aur dikhaya bhi…(now sitting and acting)

 _Mai tere bahon k jhoole me pali babul_

 _Ja rahi hoon chod ke teri gali babul_

Again lying down at his previous place: is umar me bohot mehnat ki hai tumhare bhai ne

Abhijeet: chalo mana to ki umar ho gayi hai

Daya: Dekho BOSS…

Abhijeet: haan dekh raha hoon

Daya: hunh..baat hi krna bekar hai

Abhijeet: to baat karna band karo aur dimag ko aaram do…mai theek hoon ab…

Daya: Rahul ke samne to bohot tareef kar rahe the ab ek bol nahi niklega muh se tareef ka…

Abhijeet caressing his hairs: Good night Daya…

Daya closed his eyes feeling the magical touch in his scalp murmured in sleepy tone: kal Tarika ke lie bhi rose le jana…(more sleepy) khush ho jaigi…(low tone) mai to bolta hu propose hi..k..kr…(and he smiled naughtily before drifting into dreamland understood Abhi about his friend's naughty mood…

A well audible tone sparked in his mind said by his another buddy during his session today's morning: **Tumhe to khush hona chiye JEET…tumhare paas itni mohabbat rkhne wale tumhara itna khayal rkhne wale log ird gird hain..bus inka hath thamo aur aage badhte jao..KEEP MOVING ABHIJEET….KEEP MOVING…**

Abhijeet hold his buddy's hand in his own and nodded his head in yes…

-END-

* * *

 **Finally ended..**

 **Do read and review for one last time…dher sare review chiye mujhe…**

 **Thanks a lot all of you and once again A very very Happy new year…**

 **Video dekhna mut bhuliyega**

 **Ta ta all of you…sayonara : )**

 **Note: may be all of u must be thinking ki maine aaj ye story kyu update ki hai...this is because I have written a line which became a sin for me...An allegation on me that I love Daya sir more than Abhi sir..or I like Daya sir's character...Ya I have double standards...And regarding my review on Bojh so I will stick to my comment ki Daya sir aisa nhi bol skte and usme maine reviews me ye bi lika hai ki can't see our Abhi sir like this...really man...this is something over my head...I dont believe in giving explanation but people very soon make a conclusion that I treat Duo differently wo b sirf ek story me agar maine mistake kr di..yes that was a mistake mai koi professional writer nahi hu...I really love my DUO...EQUALLYYY...thanks a lot and requesting from every reader ki ek comment ya glti k base par opinion banane se accha hai ki aap pehle baki pehlu bhi dekhein...is se jyada I dont want to say anything...Thanks a lot**


End file.
